Trial of the Gods Part 2: Centers of the Islands
by Ghosthunter Seihai-kun
Summary: Sequel to Part 1, Ace and the rest were heading off to their Third island, The Copicos, while journeying to their quest, A new Destined One emerges, New OC and still accepting OCs!
1. Introducing Me

**HELLO PEEEPS! TRIAL OF THE GODS PART 2 IS HERE!**

**Ace: Hope you enjoy this sequel!**

**Hanzo: It's gonna be exploding awesomeness!**

**?: It's gonna star me next!**

**Hanzo: ? Oh yeah right!**

**Me: I do not own GC at ALL! except for the story and OCs, other OCs are only at their respective creators... still accepting OCs...**

**?: Let's begin shall we?**

The second island bursted energy, which can be seen from afar, it's ravageous red lightning from above meaning for clearance of the second island.

This however was not the end of their journey...

Their journey has only just begun, as the white Pathic said "This is just the Beginning of Everything..." While they are busy finding someway to reach the third island.

A 19-year old teenager rode across his hoverbike, Scouter, across the beautiful green, natural grasses and it's metal shining brightly against the sun's yellow rays.

He wore a maroon colored male savior suit, maroon jet boots, maroon thick gloves, and black shades, his hair is as brown and spiky at the back, but he has one bang on his forehead, his Scouter is brown! Brown as the living earth... his cream skin matching against the dandelions of the field... his eyes, well it is not mentioned since he likes wearing shades, but it'll get knocked off...

? POV

"Hmmm, nice weather... looks like a great time to camp out here in the woods... I can't find a single town in this dump!" I thought, and yes, really the weather is great It would much likely come to stop and rest for awhile until I can find a town in this continent.

I took out a photo from the most lovable sister anyone can have, my sister is rich, I'm a stunt guy, also rich, living in the same family as bounty hunting gunners. Yup nothing sure ruins the day of this cool guy, nope, nothing at all!

But then I felt a droplet hit my nose. "Really? Ugh!" Maybe I shouldn't have underestimated my predictions, I do see some clouds while I was riding Scouter, man! This weather is so screwed up! I hid under the leaves of the tree and plucked out my camping bag and slept for a while. *sigh* "I wonder if anyone can find me in the woods?" I slowly closed my eyes and placed off my blaster inside my backpack.

Turo's POV

I invited Amy, Vanilla, and Remy... if anyone asks of this, Remy is my best friend since we were Forsaken members, still today as the new Grand Chase members, Vanilla because she dosen't take no for an answer and likes to go, and I know why Vanilla wants to go, it's because Sieghart was beside her the whole time. And Amy... because... well...I sort of rebelled against the gods and want to make up for it, it was supposed to be me and Amy so I can apologize but these two heard me talking to Amy, and started to blackmail me that I have a crush on Amy, well it is... kinda true, she is beautiful and cute. And we are of same age and race. And I believe she dosen't like me, even though I like her...

"So Turo? Do you want to confess your LOOOOOVE?" Remy teased me.

"Yeah, Turo don't you LOOOOOVE her?" Vanilla joined in, which almost made Amy hear.

"Hm?" Amy looked behind me.

"It's nothing Amy, just keep going." I smiled knowing that the fact that if she knew about this my reputation is ruined. She's really that pretty, I don't know why Elesis and Lire call her "Pumpkin Head" I in fact wanted to comfort her, but Jin had to come in every time, every single time I never even get to comfort her.

Just then as we were walking I hear a shriek from Amy.

"What is it Amy?" I finally asked what was wrong.

"B-b-b-b-big C-c-c-c-caterp-p-p-pillar!" She pointed at the giant camping bag.

"Hmmm, I don't think it's even a caterpillar." Vanilla's got a point.

"If it is a caterpillar, I'll poke it, if it wiggles then it is." Remy moved forward and took out Elvus and poked it. It somehow shrieked pain. And I was right it's a camping bag.

"What was that for?" He shouted and his brown head bursted out of the camping bag, it seems his eyes are gold. But seems familiar.

"Wait, I know you!" said Vanilla, that's right Vanilla, she knew somebody because when I was talking to Amy before we even set off, she was talking to Kelly, then saw us.

Who is this person?

End of POVs

**Me: Haha! This isn't a prolouge obviously!**

**?: Yeah, I think you gave them a hint.**

**Me: If you can guess what it is, I can give you a big spoiler!**

**Hanzo: See ya next chapter, Chapter 2!**


	2. The Journey Continues

**Me: And the second chapter of this story starts...right now.**

**Hanzo: (clears throat)**

**Me: ?**

**Hanzo: (clears throat louder)**

**Me: ?**

**Hanzo: OUR JOURNEY!**

**Me: Oh yeah, that, after this part of chapter because I can't wait to get started.**

**Hanzo: Oh geez...**

**Me: Give chance to new OCs.**

**Hanzo: *sighs***

"Y-your that guy!" said Vanilla surprised, "Who you're boyfriend?" said Amy using her cat smile. Apparently Vanilla blushed, "N-no! I'm into Sieghart! Show her Tela." But Tela went on Amy's side. "Yup it's her boyfriend alright!" The two gossipers laughed, "You guys!" She blushed a little too much. She's shaking her hands up and down by her sides letting her long brown hair.

? POV

These people obviously don't know what they're doing, so I stood up and asked THEM a question, "Ummm, instead of just shouting in the air like total freakshows, who are you?" one of their feelings were hurt when I say freakshows, seriously are they this sensitive?

"Well I'm Turo Garr, the demigod son of Yamini, the goddess of Judgement." The white, red streaks haired boy said.

"I'm Remy Treeplant, first samurai of Eryuell Island." The green haired boy said. But something weird hit me.

"Wait, treeplant?" I asked confused.

"Nevermind..." Remy looked away.

"I'm Vanilla Val Verdu Lille, girl of an island that I just left. You can call me Vanilla, and you can find me very friendly." The long brown haired girl said.

"And I'm Amy! I'm a demigod too! The demigod daughter of foster father, Thanatos, the Ascendent God, who clearly switched sides." The pink curly haired girl said.

After they said their names, I input them into my Stat Locker, "Ok, thanks for the names, now I must get going." When I was about to leave I turned my head around and said: "By the way, your friend here, Vanilla, asked for my name correct?" I wanted to correct them just to be sure, and they nodded, "Well I'm Blake Blank, be seeing you!" And I left without a word.

End of ? POV

As they saw him leave, Vanilla thought to herself. "_OMG! He's mature and cute... Wait! What am I saying? I can't do that to Sieghart... or can I... No!... WHAT CAN I DO? _" "Are you okay?" Remy asked."Oh, yes I'm fine! Hehe" Vanilla sweatdropped. "Oookayy!" and the four of them left.

Back to the journey...

"Alright guys we have three islands left, next on the map is the center island, Copicos, an island full of crystals to use as currency." Sieghart said. And they set sail to the third island.

Ace's POV

Finally! Going to Copicos, I wonder what our next guardian might be... I have 6 scrolls so far. I checked the scrolls.

God Armor of Rage God Armor of Repentance

God Armor of Peace God Armor of Nature

God Armor of Magic God Armor of Honor

Well it seems that I can't unlock what's hidden in them because its sealed with a powerful lock not even a normal key can open it. At the back of each scroll it said: "Unlock the scrolls with your own heart and soul." I don't even know what that means but according to the third isle there are 6 scrolls hidden there!

"There are six scrolls on that island, the Copicos." I announced to the team.

"Then let's go, I want to see this "Copicos" myself." Hanzo said proudly. But feels like he has been there before.

We ran into the woods faster so we can reach to the isle and finish our quest sooner. On our way were a lot of monsters from Copicos we haven't seen in Bermesiah...

End of Ace's POV

The team finally made to the Copicos temple... "Its actually bigger than the other two?" Hanzo observed "That's because its formed into a crystal ziggurat. On top of it are the other 6 scrolls with a guardian. so we will be fighting it on top!" Ash explained. "Oh crap! Really?" Ace whined. "Yep!" Ash replied. "Well lets camp out here in the night and set out for the ziggurat in the morning." Sieghart said. "OK!" Everyone said aloud.

Everyone slept throught the night, hours passed and they saw a blue glowing light on top of the ziggurat. "Its 6:00 already?" Jenelle asked. "No... its the guardian's aura... This is gonna be tough to beat ain't it?" Blade replied. "Well, whatever it is its not good." Dark said. The next morning came, and the team went inside the temple/ziggurat. When they got inside everything is full of mysterious puzzles.

DIALOGUE STYLE

Sieghart: Crap! The whole place is like a maze

Ash: Yeah... its as if the guardian here wants the scrolls protected.

Sieghart: The only way to pass it is through strength, agility and intelligence.

Blade: Uhh... guys...the whole place is covered by guards except this area.

Ash: So what do we do now?

Ace: We need to use Mari's latest technology.

Jenelle: What is it Acey?

Ace: Behold, the Map-locator 2000!

Hanzo: You brought that with you?

Ace: Uhh... yeah

Hanzo and Brendan: This guy is really good with Geography.

Ace: I always am!

Sieghart: Will split into groups, if you can find the guardian, call us with this Headphone.

All: OK!

End of Dialogue Style

Sieghart showed the groups in a piece of paper:

Team 1: Ace, Jenelle, Hanzo

Team 2: Blade, Nate, Dark

Team 3: Sieghart, Ash, Brendan

"This is fine with us!" Ace said. "Great will meet at the guardian's throne! See you there!" Sieghart smirked, and with that the 3 teams left in search of the guardian.

**Me: Does anyone think this is the shortest chapter I ever wrote?**

**Hanzo: Kinda...**

**Ace: Heh, it's weird how one time goes to you, the other goes to BladerHunter and the other goes to you, OneLukeTwoHonesty and Royality-Daniel.**

**Me: Wow, didn't even notice a thing!**

**Hanzo: LOL!**

**Me: See ya! Next Chapter...**


	3. You and Me Stalking in the Tree

**The votes are in... and this chapter has 62% while the other one has 37%**

**Ace: I really don't have to say anything do I?**

**Me: I really don't know..**

**Ace: *Sigh***

**Me: Enjoy this chappy.**

Vanilla's POV

Two months have passed, and the team are still in its third island... I wonder what happened to Sieghart. *sigh* Still I think its the most beautiful time of the year, and its winter. Could be December 6th already, anyway I really feel suspicious about this Blake guy, I don't trust him, maybe he wants to rob his own sister or take the kingdom's precious artifacts or even assasinate Elesis! But... Why do I have this feeling that... I fall for him, WAIT! What am I saying? Maybe I'll just stalk him, in case if he does something nasty or evil.

End of Vanilla's POV

Blake's POV

Ahh, its finally here, Winter... and its the time of day I get to visit my sister, But something's up... Someone's been following me and I really don't know who it is... "Hi Bro!" I heard my sister waving and greeting me. "Hey Sis!" I greeted back, Wow! How did she become a member of Grand Chase. "Hey Sis! Who's your friend?" "Oh this is Aira, she's a little friendly too!" Kelly explained. "Hiya!" Aira said. "Well hello to you too madam!" I replied. "So... what brings you all the way here." Kelly asked. "I wanted to sign up for GC but I am being followed for now". "Ok.. See ya Bro!" She waved goodbye. I think I'll just sleep on top of that tree. I climbed up the Grandevous Chase's tallest tree known as, "The Victory." as I read the prescription on top it said. "This is grown into the Victory Tree because of Kaze'Aze's Defeat!" Wow, the Grand Chase defeated the Queen of Darkness... and with that I sat down on a heavy branch and I'm starting to scout people with my new Earthly colored Binoculars! (yawn)

End of Blake's POV

As the young sharpshooter watches the crowd on top of... "The Victory!", Vanilla wanted to keep an eye on him, She waited for a few hours then she went to sleep. "Hey... wake up!" Blake smiled. "Waah!... Uhh.. I wasn't spying on you!" Vanilla blushed. "Its okay I don't mind. Hey! Wanna join me?" Blake asked her. "Uhh... yeah." Vanilla replied. As the two were on top of... "The Victory" Vanilla wanted to ask a question to the young sharpshooter... Blake.

"So where do you live?" Vanilla asked.

"...You really want to know?" Blake answered.

"Of course silly... I like making new friends." Vanilla blushed a bit.

"Ok... well me and my sister lived in the home continent of Lore, our hometown is in Hyover, a beautiful city, we lived in a mansion... just the two of us and our parents." Blake explained

"Can you tell me more about you" Vanilla interviewed

"Ok..."

**Blake's Journal**

**It all started several months ago, I left home and waved goodbye to my parents, my sister left for an adventure while I left for bounty hunting. After my trials and exams were completed, I became a member of the Crimson Eye, a guild of retrieving lost and stolen artifacts from its rightful place.I was sent on a mission to retrieve a Spirit Lantern back to the Altar of Darkness, until I got hit by a spirit caller from out of nowhere, he injured me so badly I was hurt but I want to resist my wounds, the next day I rode my Scouter all the way to Grandevouz Chase where I can find an expert healer, That's when I ran into you and your friends.(Vanilla: *Ahem*) Oh... sorry uhm. I'm Blake Blank and I'm 19 yrs. old and I'm currently a member of the Crimson Eye... Is it done. (Vanilla: Yes... continue) Now where was I... Oh yeah while I was trying to find an expert healer my wounds were even painful from before, I met my sister and her blue-headed friend, Aira. So I needed to take a little break from sitting on this... tree known as... "The Victory!" and that's how you'll know about me.**

**End of Blake's Journal**

"Why didn't you ask Arme?" Vanilla asked

"Well, technically... I don't know who she is..." Blake was confused

"Its okay, Arme gave me this healing scroll anyway." Vanilla giggled

"Why did she give you that?" Blake asked

"I got this injury from my arm, its a deep wound and it hurts so bad, so here's the scroll." Vanilla handed the scroll

Blake was healed

"Ow!" Vanilla cried

"Here..." Blake took out his piece of cloth and tied it on her arm.

"Thank You!" Vanilla blushed

"Your welcome!" Blake smiled

Then Vanilla slept right next to him.

"Your one pretty girl" Blake commented

As he watched the kingdom, everything was at peace...

At the Ziggurat...

"Alright! We manage to stay alive." Ace cheered. "Yeah, Is anyone injured?" Brendan asked. "No" All said. "Good, now we have to-" Brendan paused for a moment. "Wait! Are those..." "DARK ANMONS!" Everyone was shocked.

**I had to put a little scene about the Journey, Its the only way to make a cliffhanger.**

**Kazuya: Well for us I think its more fluffy.**

**Kelly and Theon: Yeah**

**Me:...**

**Ace: Chapter 4 is in-progress**


	4. Encounter with Another

**Me: Welcome to chapter 4... I changed the name into the Checkpoint**

**Ace: The Checkpoint?**

**Me: You'll know**

**Jenelle: Can't wait!**

**Me: Okay!**

**Hanzo: Who's the guardian?**

**Me: I said just wait and see!**

**Hanzo: Fine! Whatever...**

**Me: Enjoy!**

Hanzo's POV

It was 5 days, 5 days... I got that after resting, Me and my team are ready to go...

"DARK ANMON!" They exclaimed

I heard their reaction to Dark Anmon, how can he still be alive?

End of Hanzo's POV

Nate's POV

I don't mean to brag but... why is Dark Anmon's tattoo color bright blue? I don't get it... and he dosen't look alive... It almost seems his a... spirit... Nah, what am I saying... its just my silly imagination. Or is it?

End of Nate's POV

Just as they unsheathed their weapons this "Dark Anmon" began to speak.

"You not need to defeat me! For I have gathered it's enemies to crush both kingdoms apart!" Dark Anmon stated. Ace suddenly asked a question.

"What kingdom do you mean?" Ace answered with one of his Luna pointing towards the gigantic, corrupted Nephilim.

"Bermesiah! I have gathered the Black Fairy Queen and the Orc Lord to crush Bermesiah!" This somehow sound so familiar to Sieghart, and only Sieghart.

"Wait, haven't we beaten you already?" asked the Immortal.

"Heh, the Black Fairy Queen has started razing villages!" He laughed.

"ARE YOU NOT LISTENING?" Sieghart shouted loudly raising his Soluna against the Dark Anmon, just as he was about to slice or maybe dice that guy, Nate stood up and wants everyone to listen.

"Wait, this person is NOT Dark Anmon!" He shouted to let the group hear him. Sieghart then started to argue with no face of happiness.

"WHAT IN ALL OF THE GODS OF XENIA SAY HE IS NOT DARK ANMON? DO YOU NOT SEE HIM STAND BEFORE YOU?" With him, starting to build up his rage. Nate leaned closer showing his fangs.

"Do YOU NOT SEE the BLUE tatoos all over his body?" He explained it to Sieghart, with dog saliva all over his face.

"YOU WANT TO LET HIM WIN?" They both readied themselves to fight, when Blade tells them to stop.

"Guys stop fighting, and Master Sieghart, Nate is right, why does he have blue tatoos and why does he repeat his saying during the fight of Bermesiah?" Blade persuaded the two. Sieghart finally realized that it was a spirit, he smirked and looked at the "Spiritual Dark Anmon"

"HEY! So, you're the spirit of the third island we must face correct?" But waiting for his answer, the blue tatoos started moving and made an explosion, after it clears they saw another Sieghart in blue tatoos saying the same dialouge.

"HEY! So, you're the spirit of the third island we must face correct?" Everyone was surprised, Sieghart was already getting annoyed.

"STOP COPYING ME!" But to no avail he keeps copying him.

"STOP COPYING ME!"

"STOP IT!"

"STOP IT!"

"AGGGGH!"

"AGGGGH!"

They keep saying the groaning and annoying words trading dialouges over and over again.

"ENOUGH!" Jenelle shouted.

But the blue tatoos exploded again and Jenelle with blue tatoos came out.

Hanzo's POV

Something is so familiar about those blue tatoos, it seems like it came from my planet. As Jenelle shouted against the other Jenelle, it's starting to annoy me, yet it helped me remember something about those tatoos.

FLASHBACK

_TPV Flashback_

_A man in white robe with silver crossbelts and white hair and white ghostly eyes came to a boy with messy white hair, white t-shirt and white shorts. He was telling him something about the enemies about their race and planet, so that HE can fight them and join their military._

_"Hanzo, my grandson, you have grown to an age of 1672 eairons, (earions meaning time or in Earth Years he is 11), you will be ready in battle to fight after 116 eairons (4 Earth Years), so you must know the enemies of our empire by then, we shall make it 5 enemies per 0012 trians (meaning 1 week, it's prefix must start with 00), so you shall gain knowledge in obliterating our enemies and our empire will continue to grow and prosper." said the old man, then the young Hanzo begun to speak._

_"After I have learned this knowledge may I play with Liza?" he asked so innocently, like a little child with puppy eyes._

_"I'm sorry, my grandson, Liza was...she...your friend...she crashed down as our enemies blown up the dropship back home, she was on a field trip until she...fell to the "Blue Sphere" the young boy was shocked to hear this he broke down to tears (their tears are liquid blue) while the grandfather of this boy hugged him tight, after minutes of crying he stopped and clenched his fist._

_"I...will...ELIMINATE ANYONE WHO WORKS AGAINST US!" His screams bounce off the walls, his grandfather was shocked of his changed grandson._

_"Very well."_

_After weeks and weeks, one of the enemies has caught his eye in the "Advanced Section" the info stated:_

**Organism: Copicius Ipsum (Copycat)**

**Attribute: Pleisuis (Crystaline)**

**Earion: Over 800,000 (Only 8 decades)**

**Hive Planet: Copicos (Copy Planet, a blue, crystal-colored planet)**

**Current Stations: Iron Sphere - Ipsum Eliminated**

** Hetromus - Ipsum Eliminated**

** Kajuma - Ipsum Eliminated**

** Lokias - Ipsum Eliminated**

** Blue Sphere - 1000 Units died and tried killing it. - Stationed since unknown number of earions.**

** Partiriros - Ipsum Eliminated**

** Makalan - Ipsum Eliminated**

** Lisencus - Ipsum Eliminated**

**Ways to identify an Ipsum: They have a crystaline body of a Blue Sphereling but the head.**

** They have blue tatoos when copying someone.**

**They do the EXACT same thing as what an organisms does.**

_This came into Hanzo's mind, he ripped off the page and marked it on his "KILL LIST"_

End of Flashback

"Ah, yes it all makes sense..." But just as I was about to turn around the Copycat was gone, I asked Ace what happened.

"Ace, where is the blue tatoo guy?" I asked him, he pointed at the broken wall, and a wounded Sieghart, Nate, Ash, and Brendan.

"Come on he can't be far... let's go!" They started running after the Ipsum, in hopes to fight for his planet.

**Me: We're done here! Side Story is next!**

**Hanzo: You forgot to say something...**

**Me: What?**

**Hanzo: WHY DO YOU TAKE A LONG TIME TO DO THIS?**

**Me: Oh yeah! I don't have any ideas but now I do, and I will update the story with TWO chapters!, One chapter, this one, and the other a side story!**

**Ace: See you later!**

**1. Blue Sphere is known as Earth.**

**2. Ipsum is Latin for Cat.**

**3. Earion means year and Trian means week.**

**4. Who is this Liza?**

**5. What race was he from?**

**You'll find out soon enough!**


	5. Side Story: Aren't Free Times Exciting?

**Me: It's the side story and it's all about...**

**Ace: A free time and a lover!**

**Hanzo: *raises lightsaber* Shush! If you want to get us all killed!**

**Ace: Oh.**

**Me: Well let's begin.**

Maya's POV

It's been 3 months already, only 7 months to go before the next year, And it's been a year since I've been in the Grand Chase, but I wonder how my big brother is doing? The summer breeze... I haven't felt this much since we were kids. Just then something green blocked my view.

"Hey Maya!" the elf disturbed me with a really giant smile.

"Yeah, what's up Dustin?" I asked him.

"Let's go to the Destined One Temple! Torn is there already!" He said to me like something was exciting him up there.

"Alright..." We both flew using our auras.

As we reached the temple, There were balloons everywhere mostly of the colors, red, orange and yellow, along with a banner saying "HOORAY FOR A NEW HOPE!"

"VOILA! We're here!" Dustin exclaimed and I sweatdropped

"Eh... Dustin no need for that... K?" I said to him, and the teen on my right was black haired, grey eyed, wearing red jacket with some furs on the neck part, black shirt and red trousers with some furs at the lower part and the Flame Buddy of Kazuya and Jin, eh?

"Is that... Kaistern?"

"Yeah..." Dustin stood calmly, "We finish building his orbs..."

Suddenly, I thought, "What does he mean "we" and where IS Torn?"

"The coronation of the next Destined One... come forth!" "The Messiah" called

As Kaistern slowly approached "The Messiah" he feels honored to become the next Destined One... deity horns were heard, and a huge applause just for him, the same thing happened to me and Torn when we are the new ones.

Kaistern's POV

Some life, first I betrayed the gods and their descendents, and now, look at me, I got Calamity, new friends, a member of the Grand Chase, and the Destined "Blazing" One. You know, for the first time (probably the second since I smiled at Stella at the cafe) Now I finally got the chance to fit in, but I still have a trial against the Transcenders, but this is worth my time.

"Kaistern, your past has been dark, dark as it is, no parents, friends, and hate towards your own kind, but this time, we will accept your blood into ours." The Messiah smiled upon me, he's like every father, I wish I knew who he was.

"Messiah... thank you for everything, all of this... and I'm the new "Blazing"" I said, being humble, I wanted to be proud but I'd rather show my good side.

"Now, before you begin there are 3 Lessons each lesson have sub-lessons so you are going to pick a more experienced Destined One to teach you everything." This lead me to some problems, If I had to pick Torn, he'd call me a weak insulent human, something like that but I don't see him in the circle, strange. All I saw were the 37.

"Ok, but where is Torn Soulfiend?" I asked but the Messiah answered: "Questions later, first choose a teacher and you shall begin." I was relieved to see that idiot half-breed wasn't here. He was too overpowered even for me, let's just say when I reach my last job the real deal begins. Now to pick: The rest of the Destined Ones are unfamiliar (A/N: Most Destined Ones aren't familar to him)

Dustin, the type of person who is willing to annoy anyone everywhere he goes, I kept observing that since Torn was with him all the time, better sit him out.

Jean, the type of person who loves almost EVERYTHING! All though she will keep talking about hearts, pink, and love... better sit her out too.

Ken, the type of person who never gives up, funny how he has one of each of the skills of the Transcenders... his weapon is unknown, don't know him that much.

Deja, the type of person who is so gay... better sit him, I mean her, I mean him/her? OUT!

Felix IV, he was Torn's former guide and teacher, some guy told me, he said he was the leader of an Inferno, too hellish and evil and might corrupt my mind, better sit him out.

And there's Maya, a sweet person all her feelings are like an innocent girl, she talks about her life and others, well she isn't annoying or a gossip or a weirdo or a lesbo or even a hellfire being, let's see what happens...

"Maya Slayer, the "Enlightened" One" All the Destined Ones looked at me, "What?" Then The "Messiah" said something to me as the Destined Ones left to their temples because The Messiah did the "handsign" "Better give Torn you're thanks he did set this up for you..." Did Torn do all of this? Better thank him, for once and for now. We left for the hallways.

Maya's POV

Ok now to give Kaistern the first lesson: "Kaistern, the first lesson is Orb Bonding..." Then Kaistern gave me a puzzled look, it seems he dosen't know that much.

"What's that?" Kaistern asked with no hesitation.

"Orb Bonding, is an essential exercise recommended for Destined Ones to connect with their orbs to their soul, in order to increase their powers at a rate like no other." I explained to him like I was his teacher, "Allow me to demonstrate, Innocence, Freedom" The two orbs came to me I held each of them with my palm and the two orbs did a white mobius-like trail around me. My energy has increased.

"That was amazing!" Kaistern adored my demonstration, "Thank you, now raise your palms" Kaistern raised palms, "Now call your orbs" Once he called them, they were actually bumping into each other, I sweatdropped because of this, it was really annoying. "Maybe we'll move on to the next?"

**GRANDEZVOUS CHASE MAGIC ROOM**

Ice's POV

I learned some basic ice spells in the meantime, I wonder what's taking Trenty so long, wait did I just say "Trenty?", just then I heard someone going in the door, and to my eyes it was Trent.

"Sorry I took so long, Lass had to eat the other pie and Elesis keeps blocking my every move so here..." He gave me a piece of bread, and some Orange Juice.

"Thanks, You know how to treat girls that well." I giggled, but this made him frown, did I do something wrong...

"Heh, I never heard that from a girl once in a while, all they tell me is handsome, cute. And they just take me for granted. Face it, nobody wants me." I can feel that he's sad, but I can't feel bad for anyone, what is wrong with me, then I uncontrollably, leaned next to him, and I was blushing like hell! I can't even control myself.

"Eh? Ice, what are you doing, and why is your ice cubicle melting?" He asked me, then I leaned my face closer to his, I was freaking, uncontrollably about to kiss, when suddenly...

***KNOCK***

A teen in green showed up with a chessboard in his arms, I pushed back a lot and blushed at the thought I almost kissed him. The Vanquisher started to speak.

"Hey Trent! Don't tell me this is over..." They started bickering so I left the room with the spelltome in my hand. Darn it, I almost had him!

**GRANDEZVOUS CHASE PARK**

Aira's POV

That was a wonderful picnic me and Zero had, The thing about it is, It's been three days, has Zero gone soft? Just when we were about to enjoy the sunset, a large noise can be heard, we ran over to see who it was.

Elyce's POV

I saw Aira and Zero running through that smoke, I stopped them by speaking to them. "Hey Aira! Where are you two going~." I teased them, I thought they were going on a date but that serious look on Zero's face, wasn't that so happy. So they ignored me and ran, I was following to where that target was.

Someone's POV

I fell out of the sky after 0001 earions (9 years) I was laying my fragile body down the grass which feeds me energy, I was unconsious until, from the grass, I sense three people, two demons and a vampire, but they don't look aggresive, if I awake after 0000000 jekelios (meaning 7 days) I must talk to them of what happened, I must rest for now.

End of POVs

**Me: No need to guess who that was...**

**Ace: Well we don't have that much time and I have no clever comments.**

**Me: So another side story after this...**

**Ace: Is this the longest chapter you've ever wrote?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**1. Kaistern picked Maya as his mentor.**

**2. You know the orbs of Kaistern**

**3. Who wants an IcexTrent kiss scene?**

**4. I think she was a Pathic... don't you agree who that was?**

**5. Like I said, another side story.**

**Me: See ya soon! Sorry about the slooooow update.**


	6. Side Story: Behind Laments and Amnesia

**Me: I had read some fanfics lately, and I choose to make a sidestory.**

**Ace: We're sorry for how long we've been idle, cuz we're in Philippine Idle XD**

**Me: Was that suppose to be funny? **

**Ace: Just start the sidestory already! It's connected to the last one. And our journey will have to be on hold...**

**Me: Like the past 2 months of offline fun... Sorry for being absent.**

Maya's POV

"Maybe sub-lesson 1 of Lesson 1 wasn't good, let's try that later, sub-lesson 2 of Lesson 1, Weapon Metamorph." Again, Kaistern gave me a glare. I just sweatdropped.

"Ummm, ok, What's that?"

"Well just hold one of your orbs." I held Innocence in my hand, and showed it to Kaistern, he nodded.

"Then?" I responded more by crushing Innocence like a bug

"Why would you destroy your own orb?" said Kaistern half-shocked to what I did to my orb, Innocence, seeing the thought I'm not a life-stealer I merely explained it to him softly and kindly.

"Kaistern, if you crush your own orb, dosen't mean you can actually destroy them, they leave off an energy which can either upgrade the weapon you smithed or bought, or create one if you don't have one like me." I gave him a lightly smile to show how good I am in tutoring. Somehow Kaistern laments when I gave a smile like that, in fact, no one ever does...

"Is something wrong Kai?" It's what I call Kaistern now, it's a bit too long...

"It's...nothing...anyway on with the teachings...Maya" Hmmmm I don't know what's gotten into him but a tutor is a tutor...

Third Person POV: Torn's Dream

The whole environment had been covered 100% bloody fog, the fog was so red it looked like 1 million souls' blood have condensed and turned into a blood fog...and in the center was a teen who was midaged his child and adult years. Medium white messy hair, his eyes merely opened to see where he was in, it was a nice brown hazel inside his eyes, all he wore was a noble's suit in brown, with a tie in red with the Corre Royal Family crest...

He looked around the surroundings barely able to move, he was floating in desperate space...alone, his lips have opened trying to cough up a word while looking into a never-ending redness and darkness of space and surrounding.

"Whe-Where am I?" said the teen in white... his eyes look drowsy...but continued to speak.

"What is this place?" he looked around with his eyes still drowsy, and he knew that he was floating with the red fog watching. He heard another voice, a demonic, shrieky kind of voice. It sounded more male.

"So, you finally awoke..." said the voice it hissed at the nobleman with great hate, and at the same time great interest.

"Who, in the hell...are you." said the teen grunting in anger, the demon merely laughed.

"Wow, you can't even remember the last time I possesed you? I controlled every part of your weak human body to create an army of invincible Soultakers and you stopped me by eating that brat's soul!" said the demon who kept hissing.

"Look, I don't know who you are and I only remember that memory, how could you have known this, I don't recognize that voice at all..." said the teen responding to the hisses of the demon outside the fog.

"Hmmm, it's best if I be clear." and with that he showed himself, and what revealed to be a blue demon no larger than 16ft. with double green eyes, huge wings of a demon, psychosis styled horns, battle scars on his abdomen, and feet and claws sharper then a sword. This teen was in shock to see the demon.

"Remember me? Soul Merger?" he grinned with teeth bigger then 7 inches.

"N-no! I-it cannot be? Y-y-you are the..." saying the teen in shock was interrupted by the demon.

"That is right, I...am...TORN SOULFIEND!" he laughed maniacally echoing through the surroundings. The teen's eyes finally widened.

"No! That's impossible! I'm Torn Soulfiend!" backfiring, the teen quickly shouted with rage, but this interests the demon more.

"Awwww, are we doing a roleplay? Or did you forget who YOU REALLY ARE?" said the demon laughing again.

"Shut it! I really am Torn Soulfiend!" the demon laughed so hard he had to cough out his saliva...

"Oh come on! You don't know who you were? Seriously?" the demon said in a crazy tone.

"All I know is I woke up in a forest... with a claw that could talk, and I have hair just like yours!" said the teen in an uproar. The demon's grin disappears.

"Hmmm, it's best I refresh your memory, ummm, you have white hair now and your wearing noble clothing so yeah." said the demon.

"No, that does not convince me, I may have white hair now, and may have nobleman's clothing but that dosen't stop me even if the hair color is a curse or the noble clothes are snakes in disguise... I am Torn Soulfiend!" shouted the teen. Then the demon pulled out a tv screen as wide as the length of a giant's finger to elbow.

"Perhaps, this, will change your mind..." he grinned evily. The motion picture started to show...

Third Person POV: Flashback at the TV Screen

There was a mansion, a lot bigger than the others in an estate space near Serdin, and on top of the roof was the royal crest of the Corre Family, three golden stars with there tips touching each other into place. Out came a person in white hair, who looked like the teen from the blood fog but three years younger. He was dancing with a shorter person who also looked like him, they were playing around the garden... their parents had the same hair color as the family... they lived a noble life...a happy life.

Two days later, a twin-tailed redhead wearing black mini-shorts with golden trim, and black shirt with a zipper also golden-trimmed she has the age of a 13 year-old, accompanying her was an indigo-haired boy, short-haired and cut perfectly, he wore nobleman's clothing has a blue tie and Kanavan's crest into on his tie. His age is also 13.

"Hey Tyrouge! Come out! We're supposed to have fun this summer weekend, remember?" said the red-head.

"Heh, for a noble he sure takes a long time. But it's better than to stay with my family whom I betrayed after these times... I'm glad mom agrees with me." Just then the white-haired boy known as Tyrouge came out with the same noble clothing as the teen in the red fog, meanwhile the teen was shocked to see what's happening on the TV Screen.

"So guys, who's ready for some field tripping?" said Tyrouge in a smile.

"But I have to get back before 6:00 I gotta babysit Tyrone, he's still a kid." said Tyrouge sighing.

"Well he is your little brother, and he's super cool for a kid." said the red-head.

"Whatever, let's just get going." said the indigo-haired boy.

The TV Screen started blurring again, and showed Tyrouge and the mansion burning to flames.

"NO! Mom! Dad! Little Bro!" shouted Tyrouge but to no avail, he saw a tall blue demon like the one from the red fog, he flew away.

"HEY! Get back here you scorcher!" said Tyrouge with tears in his eyes, he picked up a kitchen knife and started following the flying beast.

After following the demon to perilous areas, his noble clothes ripped like a peasant's his hair ungroomed and untrimmed, with kitchen knife at hand, the demon stopped at a circle of surrounding trees, he hesitated for a while, but readied his mouth and tail when self-defense.

"You! What did you do? And why did you do it?" demanded Tyrouge pointing the knife at him at a big distance. The demon merely laughed.

"I've had enough of these games you die now!" he lunged at the demon succesfully stabbing him but no blood or pain, the demon laughed again and pushed Tyrouge with the use of the tail.

"Hiss, weak human, you have no business finding out why..." said the demon.

"Shut up!" he started punching the demon only to receive a venomous bite to the arm.

"GAAH!" his arm bleeding and unable to move.

"My venom will paralyze your arm and will continue to bleed until you have died!" he started laughing manaiacally. Tyrouge suddenly shouted in pain, realizing this he grabbed the knife and started to lunge him with a second attempt, instead the demon flew, and Tyrouge stabbed the ground, he groaned in pain and blood spilled over the bitten arm.

"You cannot stop me! You are weak like all the other humans in this wretched realm!" said the demon who laughed, He charged at Tyrouge with a speeding tactic from the air while breathing out acid goop, and it was succesful, he hit his torso with a claw scratch groaning very much in pain.

"Time to finish this..." the demon started to create a ball of demonic energy, green searing liquid surging through his hands. But as the heartbeat of Tyrouge's heart about to stop, he grabbed the knife with one last attempt but fell to the ground with his knife instead stabbing the affected arm, shouting and groaning in he removed the knife and stabbed it at the symbol. It started to glow, then the demon started getting sucked inside Tyrouge's body with screams of agony and regret an explosion happened.

When the smoke cleared all what revealed was sort of a human in blue psychosis hair, blue coat which is really long and has sharp tips on both ends and dark blue t-shirt, blue camo pants, and blue sneakers, he had scarred green eye on the left, opening along with the normal brown hazel one, he was lying there...

"Where am I?" said the confused half-breed he looked around and don't know where or who he is... lost in a land of nothing but trees and creatures.

"Who am I?" he sit up straight and looked at his body, he looked at his right hand which has turned into a demonic one, with the rest of his skin still as fresh, the claw spoke.

"I am Demonus, your demonship, you are in the forest of the Soulers, a group of people who learn to turn anything they wield into a soul class weapon, who are you? You, of course, are the Emperor of the Netherworld, Lord of the Void Realm, and Leader of the Soultakers, Torn Soulfiend..." the claw explained everything to Tyrouge, which is now not his name, but instead calls him Torn...

"Ok, Demonus, where do I belong, if I look like this, what is my purpose in this realm?" said Torn in a very confused tone.

"You belong in the demon realm and in the freak world, it is where all the "freaks" these humans call does not actually suit to demons, undead, and fiends like us, you're only purpose here is to destroy, take control or protect as what a true ruler of a race would do." Demonus said in a more noble tone.

"So, I am not within the boundaries of the human villages?" questioned Torn...

"No, you are not, they will think of you as an enemy after all these years, it's best if you went back to your throne Lord Torn..." said Demonus. Just then Torn had a splitting headache which concerns Demonus very much.

"Your demonship? Are you alright?" asked the concerned Demonus.

"N-no it's fine, it's just a headache, let's go back." said Torn, Demonus suddenly shot a beam of green energy and opened a portal, Torn slowly entered and the portal disappeared leaving no trace on what happened to that area.

End of TV Screen Flashback

Third Person POV: Back at the Dream

As the TV Screen went back up the demon finally grinned.

"Do you believe me now? Is that you? Or you have lost your mind?" speaking in a more sense tone, he does not respond but was indeed shocked.

"Hmmm, I guess I'll leave the dreamworld, we will meet again when your sleep is at peace." and with that an evil laugh occured, making Torn awaken in the real world.

Third Person View

Torn suddenly sit up with eyes wide open, and the orbs shocked as they jumped out of their pillows, Demonus also has awakened, Torn was gasping at what happened at the dream, after some time he looked at the mirror while sitting up, and looked at his own body.

"Is something wrong Torn?" said Sealing Nova and Guilt in unison.

"Your demonship?" Demonus too was asking this... that was when Torn looked at the three of them.

"Who...am I?"

**Me: Well two months of abscence and I got this idea, thanks to LunaTale, Solica, Ominious, OneLukeTwoHonesty, and ChaosSeeker for updating their fics and giving me ideas... I was in SUPER READERS BLOCK!**

**Ace: So when's our journey again?**

**Me: Next chapter...**

**Hanzo: Well GOD! Thank you! We've been fighting off Elementals while you were gone for two months!**

**Me: Sorry... anyways notes!**

**1. I will not tell you what I have been doing for the past 2 months.**

**2. Soulers, will be later informed.**

**3. I will explain the other look-alikes of someone you know.**

**4. Yes, Torn Soulfiend is not a half-breed he thinks he is, but the real one is a 16ft. demon with teeth as large as your middlefinger.**

**5. About the Royal Crest of the Corre, later...**

**6. Torn has got lots of amnesia problems...**

**7. In case no one understands something: Half-Breed Torn is Tyrouge, he was a half-breed bcuz he stabbed the Souler Center of the Forest, the real demon is inside him.**

**Me: Next chapter tomorrow!**


	7. Mirrors Between Sides

**Me: Hey guys, sorry about the tomorrow thing, didnt know I have a huge writer's block.**

**Ace: Yeah for the past summer.**

**Hanzo: So when we gonna start?**

**Me: Starting right now.**

Hanzo's POV

With great speed and determination we ran after the Ipsum, clinging from wall to wall, running and dodging traps made by the tricky humanoid crystaline cat, I won't forgive him on what he did earions ago.

We stopped at a nearby crystal arena. I saw the Ipsum throwing his hand in the air, uprooting the arena high above the crystal temple.

"Welcome to my domain." an evil laughter was heard from the Ipsum, this sickens me. Then there was a turn of events where he transformed into the friend that I cared most about, the one he killed. I was shocked to see him transform into her.

"What the?" said Sieghart, looking at her.

"The Ipsum just transformed into...a girl?" Ace looked at her in great shock, but I had nothing to say, I was standing there frozen on what appeared in front of me. The girl, friend, wearing a green dress revealing her shoulders, green boots, forest green gloves and socks, green energy daggers, she had the same long green hair with sharp tips both sided and ends, her emerald eyes just right there, staring at me.

"Awww...didn't the little Pathic missed his girlfriend." This weirded me out a little because he had a female voice. The insult to my inside. How dare he.

"Hanzo?" Ace asked me. But I couldn't say anything so everyone readied their weapons except me.

Ace's POV

"Lying Moon!" was all I shouted, I appeared at the back of the Ipsum-Girl Thing whatever, I tried to slash her with my twin blades in great force until blue vines from below entangled me. This hurt me like I was being tortured. The Ipsum giggled at my pain. "Soul Edge!" I heard Sieghart say, a black energy wave came at the Ipsum pushing he...or she back two steps behind. She started copying Sieghart's move: "Soul Edge!" But this time a green energy wave knocked both of us out of her range.

Blade did a spin dash in air, but the Ipsum grabbed her and stabbed her arm with one of her energy daggers.

"This time you die!" Sieghart activated his rage form, and I used Clockwork Aegis, and summoned a giant yellow stopwatch looming against all reflection in the room. "Sieghart! Draw all her energy shots at this clock." I told him.

"Sure man! Whatever you say!" He jumped in the air and shouted

"Dark Soul Edge!" the noise echoed against the walls hinting that it was making a more stronger dark energy wave knocking her out of our range, but somehow backflips to Jenelle and Nate.

"Tidal Spin!" Jenelle shouted with her water coming out of the water bottle had turned into reavers slashing her, and with every attempt the Ipsum kept dodging, my chance to do Time Stop and my plan is going accordingly, everything stopped for one minute. And I attacked her using my Luna at hand. But like Hanzo's race, I think she can attempt unordered time. So she moved and shot with me an energy shot. Knocking me to the golden stopwatch, this was a part of my plan as the Time Stop resumed, and I bounced from the clock.

"Everybody Duck!" The Clock soon disappeared leaving a glitter flying in the air, and me charging with Luna at hand in full force, giving a huge impact and leaving a dark and cloudy smoke.

"How'd you like that you Ipsum?" I said victorious. When the Ipsum stood up Nate clawed her with vigilance, Dark slashed her with wings at force, Ash punched her with his darkened highlander rage activated, Brendan and I stabbed her for our final finish against the Ipsum..

"Heh, not so tough now." She then turned into a liquid crystaline and buried herself into the arena. We were wondering where she will strike, but the arena itself trapped all of us into crystal jails. She then reappeared at the same spot. But Hanzo's crystal jail was open and he was still in the same position where he is paralyzed.

"Aggh! I can't move!" I said. I turned to where the Ipsum is, and he/she is moving towards Hanzo.

"Me neither dude!" said Nate. Obviously we were ALL stuck.

"Us too!" said the girls in unison. Then we all started struggling so we can help Hanzo, trapped and shackled in the jail.

Hanzo's POV

I was in the crystal jail but it left my head open I saw my friends struggling to get out of their prisons but this "pretender" walked in front of me and gave an evil smirk.

"Aww. Now that that's out of the way. How do you feel now?" said the Ipsum, teasing me making me build up my pressure.

"Stop teasing her in that form!" I raged at my crystal jail struggling to move. She had an evil chuckle.

"Struggling ain't gonna cut it out now, but I got a special technique which will let you and her live...eternally" This shocked me since I was gonna die in this event, she freed me but punched me in the gut, I vomited blood which spilled in the arena, I knelt down on my two knees because of the pain in my stomach

"Guh!" She pulled my hair and looked at me in the eye, then started smirking...evily

"Oh, there's more were that came from."

Aira's POV

We found the girl wearing a, green dress revealing her shoulders, with green boots, forest green gloves and socks, and I gotta say, she looks pretty with her long green sharp tipped hair, and her emerald eyes that blend with the trees. I asked Zero about this. While Elyce keeps poking her.

"Elyce! Stop poking her, she's still alive," I told her in my stern look.

"Yeah, yeah, but wow you are cute when you are angry." Elyce said.

"Uuuuuu~ I said stop it" I said blushing, I still don't get why I react to that, but then she continued poking. Better leave her be, then I heard Zero had an idea.

"I think we should bring this to Oz, since he created me and reincarnated Edna, I think he can revive her." Zero explained with his arms crossed.

"Ok, I'm bringing the body!" said Elyce, she grabbed the body, and I sweatdropped.

Just as we were walking to the Destined One Portal, I asked Zero some questions.

"So Zero...why were you created?" Zero didn't even bother to look back he just focuses on the road before him.

"I was created because I was sent to destroy the sword: Eclipse. And Grandark is the only sword that can counteract it's attack." It turned out to be interesting, so I asked more questions about it.

"But you already destroyed the sword, and Void joined the side of good, what is your purpose now?" I asked. But Zero stopped, I guess that means this is getting serious. But instead takes the Grandark, this freaked me out a little, but he looked at it's eye.

"I...I don't know, I don't know what my true goal is now. I have been wandering and seeking for so many years that I do not know what I should do after the reign of Eclipse ends." Just when I was about to ask another question. "Maybe I will ask Oz...please do not ask anymore, let's just move"

Boy, I thought Zero was gonna get mad at me, I looked back and saw Elyce now juggling the girl. Now it weirded me out.

Oz and The Messiah, are discussing something regarding the life of Kaistern.

"It seems this boy has been tortured and treatly badly." said Oz reading the paper.

"Yes, but it seems we have a place for him in our guild." said The Messiah looking at Maya teaching Kaistern the lesson over and over. They keep repeating due to his orbs not cooperating. This made The Messiah laugh.

"Ahh, I love looking at the people down there." He said looking at the other Destined Ones talking random things. Then Oz climed up his stack of books and gathered another piece of paper regarding Kaistern.

"Yes, it seems there is another one like Maya." said Oz. The Messiah looked at the little demon with great interest.

"Oh really? Who?" asking kindly, Oz gave him the picture and story, The Messiah browsed into her life story and in her picture.

"Well, she may look and act like Maya, but her traits are not pure." The Messiah explained, as he returned the paper and picture to Oz.

"So this Freya is not the angel we speak of in entering the "Sacred Place"?"

"No, she is not pure, not because of the killings she had done during Ashtaroth's bidding, she had been lying before."

"Like?"

"Simple Household White Lies"

Silence filled the air for 5 seconds.

"That's why she's impure?"

"Yes. And Heaven is a Sacred Place."

"I know it is, I meant inside heaven, she is the only angel born up there, she hasn't died, because of two angelic parents possibly giving birth from Heaven, and I got a prophecy tab that is says "She who is pure and full of fears for He, can open the gates to the Sacred Place's Sacred Place". Oz explained to him, he walked towards his table and grabbed Maya's records.

"But, in my records, she was already a Destined One the day she was born. But died."

"If my theory is correct, she must have died when she fell off Heaven."

"Then that means..."

"Correct, she is not Ace's sister, she could be the only Angel of Beauty and Judgement."

"So, she has one life left."

"That is correct, we must watch over her. Otherwise the world will be in peril." The Messiah smirked after Oz's last saying. He held his shoulder and looked at him.

"Well, I too, have my own theory about her." This interested Oz.

"What is your theory about her then?"

"Well, she has been hanging around Torn for a while now."

"And how is that a theory?"

"Maya's love for him makes him calm, and inferior to us."

"Does Torn know this?"

"No he does not. He only thinks of her as a friend, but Maya thinks of him as her lover."

"Heh, Blind Love"

"I know right?"

"At least that could keep the world at peace for the meantime."

"Yes, but I fear he may know the truth..."

"What truth?" The Messiah then found a secret folder of Torn and Tyrouge, and showed their images to the short creator.

"Do you recognize these people?" Oz looked thouroughly, but he could not recognize the messy snow-haired boy, in maroon eyes.

"I only know Torn, why would you show me a human?" asked the little demon staring into The Messiah's eyes.

"Because they have merged into one body."

"Then, he is not Torn?"

"Well, he is, but not in a way you expect it. And I feel it's about to get worse." His smile turned into a frown so with Oz, as they looked past the gliterring window.

Zero, Elyce, and Aira appeared suddenly turning both, Oz and The Messiah's heads at their direction, especially the body that Elyce was carrying. The Messiah walked over to the group.

"Hello Grand Chase, what are you carrying there?" asked The Messiah with a humble heart while smiling. Zero stepped forward and started explaining.

"We saw a meteor fell off the Grandezvous Park, me, Aira, and Elyce went to check it out, and all we found is a human girl...I think, but she does not have the traits of one, she more has the traits of an elf." The Messiah then looked at the unconciouss body that Elyce was carrying.

"So why do you bring it here, Seeker?" said The Messiah looking back at the Seeker. Aira instead stepped forward making The Messiah look at her instead.

"We want to look for master Oz, the one who created Zero." Oz heard it afar, he then started walking to the group.

"So, if it isn't my creation, Zephyrum, how are things?" asked Oz, climbing another stack of books and patting his shoulder. Zero, pushes the hand off easy.

"Everything's good Master Oz, I have brought you a human to revive, if you can create me, you can revive her." said Zero while looking eye to eye with his Master. Oz climbed down the stack of books, pressed a button at a nearby desk and it lifted an energy chamber.

"Alright then, leave her with me. You three, on with what you are doing." The three bowed once more for their noble leave, The Messiah walked to Oz, who placed the body in the chamber.

"I say, I am impressed, so what happens if this fails?" Oz chuckled, making The Messiah wonder.

"My friend, if it fails, it won't malfunction or glitch like the other machines. It will just stop the operation." Oz wore his goggles, and gave The Messiah a pair, he pulled the lever and glowing, shimmering energies are flying and zipping around, in and out of the chamber. After minutes, it stopped and a voice echoed:

"WARNING: UNKNOWN RACE DETECTED, insert any known DNA while it scans." said the chamber voice.

"Hmmm, seems she isn't human. Well better scan it." He pushed a green button and lasers from around the chamber scanned the girl from head to toe. Another voice echoed from it:

"ERROR: Code Unknown, unable to scan." Oz then climbed another stack of books and found Human Hair.

"Human hair?" said The Messiah as Oz placed in the hair in the chamber.

"This does not change anything, only her DNA." Oz closed the chamber and pulled the same lever, and again, shimmering light float around it. After minutes, the shimmering lights dispersed, and the chamber opened. The girl woke up to see a demon and an entity.

? POV

I woke up and saw a demon and an entity that looked at me. I felt dizzy for a moment, and I walked out of the chamber, the small demon came to me and asked questions.

"Good Morning, what is your name, and what you really are?" It was the same technique that these "humans" call Introduction, I followed the same method.

"I am Liza Rigu, Princess of the Toxicas, I am about the age of your teenage years, and I am a Pathic" I was about to tell more but the headache split into my head, and in my vision was...Hanzo getting tortured by me? But I know this is happening now so I told both of them.

"Umm let us speak of this at another time." I grabbed my energy daggers and teleported away in emerald dust.

-Hanzo's POV

Oh the torture and pain, why won't it ever stop? The Ipsum came to me and held my shirt, lifting me in the air with scars and blood all over the battlefield. It had her smile.

"Say goodnight, Pathic!" I closed my eyes for the impact, but somehow I fell down, my vision was blurring but I heard something familiar.

"Corrosion!"

Liza's POV

"Corrosion" I shot a beam from one of my daggers and it knelt the faker on the floor turning it back into it's normal state, and it was the Ipsum that shot my dropship down.

"Hisss! I thought you were dead!" I smirked and looked at him.

"Not really" We clashed blades, swords we combinate kicks and techniques, I sprinted on the walls while he shot Ice Crystals at me, and I combined my energy daggers into and energyrang, and kept throwing at the Ipsum. It was a tough battle indeed. That was when I jumped off the wall and hit him straight to the face. It fell down.

"Heh had enough?" It tried to bury itself to the ground like a normal Ipsum would so I stabbed the Ice Field, seconds later a scream was heard.

"GAAAAH!" The Ipsum sprout out and it touches it's hand, that was when I charged in with my final move.

"Vine Rip!" Vines uprooted and shackled the poor Ipsum, but he laughed instead, until I saw a certain someone getting ready with his move.

"You can't kill me! I am an Ipsum, I can break free from this vine any minute! And the only way to kill and Ipsum is by it's weakspot, the gem that I hid somewhere in my body." shouted the idiotic Ipsum, I know I can't hit the gem because it'll keep moving. But instead I gave a nice smile.

"Nah, I'm not gonna do it" I did a "kyun" in front of the Ipsum.

"Yeah? Then who?" The Ipsum did an Evil Chuckle. And I saw Hanzo's Group getting ready with their moves.

"Them." I pointed at the group of Hanzo who were standing beside the Ipsum, then the Ipsum turned around shocked and afraid.

"Flash Flood!"

"Phoenix Apollo!"

"Lying Moon!"

"Thunder Cannon!"

"Chaos Control!"

"Curse of the Winged Beast!"

"Dark Unlimited Blade!"

"Nightmare in the Shadows!" and Ash Romanov started shooting wildly with a different weapon in both hands. The Ipsum screamed in agony as he evaporated in to crystal air. Ace has grabbed the other six scrolls with a firm grip. The two Pathics looked at each other and grinned, while rushing, giving each other a warm hug. This touched the hearts of the group. Especially Greg.

"How touching..." Greg leaped off the window. The group readied their weapons at the traitor, until he deactivated his gauntlets. Ace looked at him dumbfounded.

"Why did you do that? You accepted my offer in joining the Chase?" asked Ace to the red hooded elemental brawler. But he shook his head with an evil grin.

"Heh, not even close, but what those scrolls are appear to be enhancements not these "God Armors" they are enhanced fewly by the Gods of Xenia, and I think you need me to join you to the fourth island." He crossed his arms and smiled waiting for his answer, Jenelle stepped in.

"What makes you think you could join us? You could backstab us leaving us weak." Greg moved forward and looked at Jenelle.

"Jenelle, you were my classmate, and you think that a Water Lily like you can destroy a whole army of fire and ice elementals over there?" said Greg pointing at the island with a huge volcano, and a huge iceberg, perched on borders and noises were heard from both sides, he looked back at the group and explained more.

"The Fourth Island is controlled by the Firzen Twins, both of them have a controversy against each other on who will be the King of the Fourth Island: Firice... and I'm an elemental brawler, but I can't handle this alone, I need two more opposites to help me weaken the twins." Ace got an idea, he typed in some numbers using his phone, a voice came at the phone.

"Hello?" asked a tomboyish voice.

"Elesis, would you mind teleporting Ms. Breaker and Mr. Jin over here quick?" asked Ace as he was still on the phone.

"Why?"

"It's because an island requires fire and ice, and we need two opposites." Just then a teleportation sound was heard from the phone and from the temple.

"Done." Ace simply ended the call and looked at both of them, while the both of them looked at the group. And Greg. Jin bursted in flames.

"YOU! What are you doing here?" the Rama asked, burning aura surrounding him. Until Ace explained to him that he will join them on the journey to Firice, but keeping their guard on along the way. He calmed down and Ace turned to Liza.

"So...Liza, wanna join the team? We could use a good team player, you and the team make great combos." Liza looked at Hanzo who smiled. She, also, smiled and kissed Ace's cheek, this does not piss off Hanzo but pisses off Jenelle.

"What was that for?" asked Ace rubbing his lipped cheek.

"That's just a sign of thanks from the Pathic race." She smiled cutely. Jenelle suddenly summoned water out of her bottle.

"Tidal Spin!" water reavers were chasing Ace, as it followed him everywhere he runs. The whole group sweatdropped. Ash went towards Sieghart who was looking up the sky.

"Is something wrong master?" Sieghart suddenly turned and smiled.

"Oh it's nothing," As the group were talking, Greg activated his gauntlets, and clapped his hands together creating a shockwave.

"Shockwave Clap!" a loud noise was heard, he then deactivated his gauntlets and crossed his arms once more and turned to Ace.

"Can we go now? I can't stay here any longer." The whole group agreed, and kept their guard up as they went to the same boat, and waved goodbye to the Copicos people. They were on their way to Firice, until Sieghart asked Ice.

"Now Ice, why do you wear an Ice Cubicle on your head?" Ice was embarassed, but seeing as Trent wasn't around, she placed the ice energy into her staff and smiled.

"Oh...no reason" She turned to the island as they set sail with winds high, hoping to either destroy or set peace between the Firzen Twins.

**Me: And it's finished after one month.**

**Hanzo: You never kept your promise did you?**

**Me: Well I...**

**Jenelle: WHY DID LIZA KISS MY ACEY?"**

**Me: Ummm, well it's because...**

**Ice: Why did you explain Trent and the Ice Cubicle story?**

**Me: It's uhhhh...**

**Ash: How come I don't have skills mentioned?"**

**Me: ...Hey! Look over there *points at nothing***

**Group: *turns their heads, and saw Ghosthunter ran.***

**Me: HELP ME! Oh yeah and CHAPTER 6 will cometh!"**

**1. Ipsum's copy everything.**

**2. What do you think is Zero's Purpose in this world?**

**3. If a Pathic kisses someone on the cheek no matter if it's boy or girl, it's still a sign of "sure or yes". Sometimes "thanks".**

**4. What did Oz and The Messiah meant by the reference to Maya as "The Angel of Beauty and Judgment" or "The Pure One".**

**5. Maya and Kaistern are still with the Destined One Training.**

**6. Wanna Torn and Tyrouge's Past? Explained soon.**

**7. I'm sorry about the promise.**


	8. MainSide Part 1: Triads of Souls

**Me: Hey guys, finally got ideas in my head, because of playing AQW and SAMP last week, I got ideas for my new chapter.**

**Ace: Didn't you say it isn't a chapter?**

**Me: Who me? Oh yeah, it's the first ever mainside story created! It focuses on Torn's, err Tyrouge's Lost Memories, and the journey itself, but not the journey where they reach their goal, just some personal stuff on the way.**

**Hanzo: And so how do you plan on making this "Mainside" popular?**

**Me: I don't know, just making my imagination run wild.**

**Hanzo and Ace (Every Comma is a Different Person): Make sure this is good, unlike other authors who torture their OCs, I gotta say, you are the most caring author here.**

**Me: Really? Aww thank you so much... since it's a mainside, I can put any couple scene in here as a reward.**

**Ace: Is it AcexJenelle**

**Hanzo: What about HanzoxLiza**

**Me: Nah, something like a crossover, and new OCs are added due to some suggestor.**

**Ace: Enjoy anyway!**

In the castle of Grandezvous Chase, the Grand Chase themselves are doing absolutely nothing waiting for the Knight Master's announcements on any mission.

Elesis doing some sword tricks in front of a glossy mirror reflecting her, and her Sangioms. She did some flips, turnovers, alli-oops, and the gunstrider.

Lire is combing her hair in front of the mirror in her room, her eyes and blonde hair looked beautiful in the mirror and in real life.

Arme is busy reading some knowledge about the Aernas myths, she seems interested in studying myths and magic, while walking around the living room.

Lass is eating Cherry Pie on top of a tree just outside the castle, it was their 1st tree, "The Victory", he saw everything in the mountain ranges.

Ryan is busy peeking at Lire's room placing a bucket on top of her open door chuckling like the mischeif boy he was.

Ronan and Theon wishes to share their knowledge about all types of swords, and guns, including their techniques as they sat on the couch.

Kazuya and Miragine are sitting together drinking a nice cup of coffee.

Mari and Kelly are testing some experiments at Mari's laboratory, and Kelly is in to the "test" everytime Mari does so.

Amy is looking at Jin's pictures with heart eyes and running around leaving cute noises.

Elyce, Aira, and Zero continued their talk on the stairs, about Zero's own goal as he lives by his own and not by his master's order.

Dio and Ley, are making "thumping" sounds in Ley's room. (It's Rated T so no way brah!)

The Forsaken Members talk about Turo's huge crush on Amy and are already teasing him every second.

Blake is sleeping near The Victory Tree over where Lass was on top of it, he was at the bottom.

Vanilla and Tela were peeking at him, she would leave whenever he wakes up.

Cross and Eli were busy sparring at the Gym.

Then there was a bang at the door, out came the Knight Master, the Grand Chase looked at her expecting some answers, she opened her lips.

"There has been no sign of missions for today. And I will introduce a new member of the Chase tomorrow." The Grand Chase sighed in relief. The Knight Master raised a brow.

"Why are you relieved? Usually you'd like going on missions for your boredom." Elesis stood up and faced the Knight Master.

"Well that was yesterday when we planned a beach party at Kerrie Beach!" the Chase cheered. The Knight Master sighed.

"Alright you may go." The whole chase went to their rooms and started packing. Minutes later all of them were dressed, packed and ready to go. Vanilla ran out the door first and will be trying to wake someone up, but she couldn't. She had a red tomato face. Tela suddenly appeared beside her.

"Well? Are you gonna wake him up? It's BEACH TIME!" said Tela. But Vanilla countered.

"Well, why don't you go?" she said still having the red tomato face. Tela grinned evily.

"Alright." She grabbed a nearby rock and covered a side of her mouth.

"HEY! BLAKE WHATYOURFACE! Wake up!" But to no avail he was still sleeping, leaning on the tree. Tela threw the rock, as the rock flew in great speed, Blake caught it in his hand, which shocked the both of them. He stood up and looked at the both of them, but not angrily.

"Rule number 1. Never underestimate a Crimson Eye member. And For The Record: I already packed my stuff at Scouter's trunk. They sweatdropped and left to Kerrie Beach along with the group who already went ahead. The others were still packing their stuff, and the last one who went out was Ronan, but he stopped and turned his head up.

"Torn? Are you sure you don't wanna come with us?" Guilt and Sealing Nova flew downstairs.

"Oh yeah, sure he's gonna be fine just leave now bye bye!" said Guilt, then Sealing Nova bumped him and explained the truth.

"His demonship, Torn, is a bit...out of bounds as you say, he will not come, he needs some time to think what he visioned." Sealing Nova explained, Ronan was impressed.

"I am impressed on how you explain things, let us talk more often when there are political problems." Sealing Nova flew up then down as a sign of a "Yes"

"Yes, it would be for the best, good journeys to you Mr. Erudon." Ronan went out and then Guilt bumped him.

"Bump me I bump you! HAHA!" said Guilt as he flew back upstairs leaving a trail of glowing violet light.

"How immature." he followed him as well but leaving a trail of illuminating green light.

As the group left in vehicles, there standing on an open window looking at the clear sky view, was Torn and Demonus looking outward. Then the two orbs came in just in time.

"Guys." said Torn as he still looked at the window. Demonus, Guilt and Sealing Nova turned to him. He continued. "I would like to go somewhere, a place where...I visioned." Demonus climbed up as a demon hand.

"Well my lord, if it pleases you, but do you remember where the place was visioned?" Torn touched his forehead, and had a little headache.

"Ngh! Well...I don't know but somehow...I want to go there." Demonus nodded.

"Then it is settled we leave now." Torn packed up his things, and joined the floating orbs but to the opposite direction of where the group was going.

A fancy boat was still sailing over the Copicos sea, about a long way to get there. The group in the boat were minding their own businesses.

Jin was thinking about Amy.

Ace and Jenelle were arguing about the kiss with Liza.

Liza and Hanzo were chuckling about the two of them arguing.

Sieghart and Ash were sparring on the boat with their normal fighting skills.

Blade and Ice told them to stop sparring or they will blow a hole into the ship.

Greg was just on top of the boat feeling the breeze.

Nate was howling like a dog.

Dark was meditating inside the ship for hours, he never moved an inch.

and Brendan was busy polishing his weapon. About hours of silence on the boat, Greg finally turned around.

"Hey! Are we there yet? Seems like this may last forever." said Greg as he looked at the skies. Ice and Jin check their temperature watches (Made By Mari).

"Nah, looks like were on the right track." Ice said, Jin nodded, then Greg flipped down from the roof of the boat. And he clapped his hands twice just like a coach.

"So, what do you think we should do." Silence filled the air for seconds, until Jenelle got an idea.

"Ah! Let's play Truth or Dare." Liza and Hanzo don't know what it means, so they asked in unison.

"What's that?" Jenelle smirked, at the both of them.

"Oh you'll see, Brendan! Get over here and grab a bottle." Brendan came running out of the boat, and holding sticks of Dango, all of them sat down.

"I'll start first." Jenelle spinned the bottle around, the bottle pointed at Ice. Ice was shocked.

"Alright Ice, Truth or Dare?" Ice dosen't know which to pick since it freaks her out so much, she shouted.

"TRUTH!" But she had made a horrible mistake.

"Ok, why do you have an ice cubicle on your head when you teleported?" Jenelle put both her hands on her chin.

"I told you it's to keep my face cold." Nobody bought into it.

"Uhh, to...protect my beautiful face?" Still nobody bought into it. This was starting to piss her off, since when someone disagrees with her, she gets pissed.

"...To Be "Cool"" Greg suddenly let out a thumbs down sign

"Booo!" said Greg immaturely, this pissed her off real good.

"I WAS DOING IT BECAUSE I HAVE A CRUSH!" She covered her mouth with both hands, and the whole group had a big shocking eyes.

"Oh..." Jenelle smirked evily, she will have to ask this question at a later date, while the group shouted "OOOOOH!" making her blush. She continued. "Alright, spin the bottle Ice." Ice spinned the bottle strongly, since she was both embarassed and pissed at the same time. The bottle flew up for hours.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to wait, this could take days." Sieghart crossed his arms waiting for the bottle to stop.

Torn's POV

I left Grandezvous Chase, and on to the woods, everytime I close my eyes, it leads to the path of my home, there was a nearby forest, I kept walking towards it, and we were in it. I closed my eyes again and said at the end, there is a town. I reopened my eyes, and Guilt flew right in front of me.

"So, Torn, what did you really vision?" I hesitated, but I could not trust Guilt, he, as he says is guilty. Sooner Demonus, talked to me.

"Well, you can tell me what you visioned, your Demonship." I kept trekking on while telling my story, and he kept jumping and crawling while still talking to them. We reached the town to gain rest.

"...and this is how I wanted to know who I really am," Demonus analyzed everything and he finally got it. They went inside the inn, and asked the innkeeper.

"Room for 1, tonight." I said to the innkeeper, as I can see it's already 1:00pm, we ate lunch before we even got there. I went outside the inn and saw a group of men harassing two women. I asked Demonus.

"Demonus, what are those men doing to these women?" Demonus looked at me and explained.

"They are humans sire, they act like us depending on their emotion, they are a neutral race, we demons do that too... but some of us want Destruction, Rape, Steal, and Kill for an absolute reason." I looked at Demonus.

"Scythe." Demonus turned into a huge scythe, while the women are screaming in embarassment and the men are enjoying themselves. I walked towards them. "Better let them go, you have no right to do." A man punched me straight to the face, it channeled the anger inside of me.

"Fuck off! We're busy trying to show these girls our "birdies", hey ladies, you wanna touch it?" This somehow pissed me off, as I am a demon, I don't know what's gotten into me.

"Shackles!" Suddenly rusty shackles trapped the men, gaining the womens' escape. I looked into the man who punched me, and pulled my scythe blade to his neck. Guilt seemed impressed.

"YEAH! That's it! Kill him! Slay him! I don't care torture!" Sealing Nova and Demonus sweatdropped. But they have fear in their eyes, they are already sweating at my feet.

"The next time you mess with them, I'm gonna take your soul as my own." He suddenly smirked, there are other men, carrying different weapons.

"Your toast boy!" The man with a flail hucked himself. I held the scythe tightly.

"Spiritloom." Demonus turned into a spiritloom, and I readied my battle stance. "Overkill!" I appeared everywhere stabbing those backup bit by bit the soul fragments went up, all of them dead resting. I looked at the man who was chained.

"Claw." The man finally stared at me in fear. "Void Portal" four other soul takers came to my aid and readied their stances to take his comrades' souls.

"I thought I told you, the next time you mess with me and the folk, your soul is mine, guess you didn't heed my warning." Demonus and the other claws glowed. "Please! I won't mess with you I swear!" As the glows reached it's limits. "Too late. Soul Take!" The men screamed in agony and pain and suddenly their souls crushed and their powers are ours, the Soul Takers bowed to me once more and left the realm. Then the people surrounding me looked at me in shock and curiosity.

"I guess we should leave, my lord." I left without a word, and yet, those people still look at me, Why? Did I regret carnage? I never do.

I closed my eyes, and saw a hill path just on top, I came back to the inn and took back my money. I guess there was no time for the people.

Kerrie Beach, the shore filled with white sand, blue beaches, and clear sky giving the sun some great shines. Good for everybody to keep the heat. In fact, a lot of people are in the beach, included with the whole Chase. Some are resting, some are tanning, some are swimming, and some are playing volleyball and frisbee, also drinking some ice teas and coconuts.

"Hit it man Hit it!" said Ronan, Lass leaped in the air and did a spike. It landed inside the girls' part of the field.

"Yeah! Score 19-19" Ryan and Lass high-fived. Elesis taunted the boys by throwing an extra ball at them.

"Stop high-fiving and move it!" said Elesis as she step back to her position. "Ready Lire!" Elesis said, Lire switched to the middle, the boys were suddenly interested in what they are doing. But they went back to their positions.

Ryan served the ball which flew up REALLY high, the girls were doing absolutely nothing, until the volleyball went down in great speed. It was aiming for the empty space on the girls' side. That was, when Lire leaped in the air and passed it to Elesis, she punched it with vigorous force and won the game.

"WHOOH! 20-19...beat that boys!" The girls teased them and the boys kicked the sand in defeat.

Torn's POV

After walking up the top the hill. I closed my eyes once more. I just saw...myself sitting and waiting. So I did the same thing as I visioned. The three entities flew to me.

"Sire? What are you doing?" Demonus asked first, they kept asking questions, but I couldn't respond somehow, it seems like everything is starting to fadeout, I can barely hear any of their voices until everything is black.

I opened my eyes, and I see no land or towns no longer. All I see is a person in white messy medium hair, with persian prince clothing, maroon-colored eyes, and a crest of 1 circle and three spikes etching on the sides. He walked up to me.

"I never thought that the merge would look like this..." said the human who was in front of me. But this intriuged me.

"Merge? What merge?" Then I heard a sudden laugh, a demonic laugh, out came the same demon from my dream, it as it seems, like a Deja Vu.

"Oh boy here we go." said the human. The demon looked at the human in a slight grin.

"Hello Tyrouge, how long has it been since the both of us have lived in this body of the unknown?" the demon laughed, but I could not get any of this, what does he mean: "body of the unknown?" the human also had a slight grin looking at the demon.

"You know...when I stabbed you with that knife, I didn't know it would merge us, but you had total control when we were merged, I was wounded in this realm and went to rest. Now that I am strong, you only gained one-half of this realm." he explained to the demon.

"Well Tyrouge, this "thing" is the so-called "Merged Body" of me and you. Do you remember way back that this "thing" was in my control during his meet with his friends, and you stopped me by slicing my leg? I do say, you don't back down at all." the demon also explained. So maybe that was why I hesitated killing Ace. I felt such pains because of this. I tried to make a word with them.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! TELL ME WHO I AM RIGHT NOW!" silence filled the dimension, the human looked at me with a serious expression.

"I'm you and him, we are one but couldn't cooperate." the human talked to me. But I couldn't believe it. I demanded:

"What is my name then?" the demon interrupted the human's speech.

"He calls himself "The Emperor of the Void?" Oh BOY! that made me laugh!" a demonic laughter was heard from him.

"I AM THE EMPEROR!" The demon stood close to me.

"Shut up! I'm the true, real deal, the jack in a box, I am the REAL Emperor. Torn Soulfiend! You? You are nothing but a lifeless body, a soul that got lost and that WE had to use. You my half-breed mergeling, are a nobody! You got no friends! No Family! NO HERO! HA! Boy! You can't even control yourself." he made an even crazier laugh which I recognize from that event where I gone wacked.

"You there...Tyrouge, tell me... when will I know myself?" Tyrouge gave me a light smile.

"I can give you a hint though in an ancient form, besides both of us will disperse in a matter of minutes so here: One blue entity made of crystaline blood, can set the three of us free, leaving one to be imprisoned, and one to be remembered from this day to the time when the "body" will and always remember." The background started fading in, until I can see light again.

"TORN!" the three entities said, I snapped myself out.

"What happened?" I ignored them, and closed my eyes once more. I visioned an island just off the coast of where Ace was.

"Let's go, my vision says to go to the Islands." Torn ran back to the trail with the three entities still finding out about what he became and what he will remember.

**Me: That's pretty much it for the Part 1 of the Main Side.**

**Hanzo: Ok, so when's Part 2?**

**Me: When I have ideas xD**

**Ace and Hanzo: -_-**

**Me: See ya!**

** 1. Torn isn't always what you think**

** 2. About the boat games...it's on Part 2**

** 3. The beach time? Continued on Part 2**

** 4. This chapter is mostly about Torn's past and present**

** 5. I got no ideas so this is the only thing I can come up with.**

** 6. On Facebook, what I meant was, I don't have ideas for Part 2 of this mainside xD**


	9. MainSide Part 2: Things Got Better? Nah

**Me: YEAH BABAYYYYYYYYYYY! I AM BURSTING WITH IDEAS ON THIS FIC AND ALL MY OTHER FICS! I CAN'T WAIT TO POST 2-3 CHAPTERS NAO!**

**Ace: *snores* Huh? Wha? Oh hey welcome back for two years, so you got that mental block destroyed?**

**Me: Yup! Though its a matter of time till College gets to me in the Semi-Finals so until then enjoy this awesome continuation. But before that...**

**CHANGES/UPDATES:**

**1. There will be some changes now to the storyline.**

**2. I remember all of your OCs (Good News), the problem is which of them went with Ace and the other with the guys at the beach (Bad News), hope I got them correctly.**

**3. New stuff will show up here.**

**4. If ever mental blocks get to me...I always have a backup plan, I can write ideas for my new Grand Chase OC and make it an OC-Centric to HIM and only HIM, well maybe add some Ace and Torn in there, but you get the idea.**

**5. A Special Fic of Elsword with Torn encountering Raven in his control over the Nasod Arm and his favor for that someone *wink wink*.**

**Torn's POV**

It had been days since the trip from the hill, good thing Demonus, Sealing Nova and Guilt knew which was the nearest town so at least we could eat, we packed up a decent amount on our journey.

We came to a stop at the local harbor, there was a big ship, but something was odd about it, I saw a large group of men carrying weapons. As I moved closer I saw people getting enslaved and getting whipped about.

"CLEAN IT YA LUMPS!" said one man who was shirtless and quite husky. Sealing Nova leaned in front of me.

"Those are pirates, and they are enslaving those civillians, should we help them like you helped the women at the last town?" This got me to thinking but I saw one lady, who was rather skimpy, wearing a blue dress revealing her broad intimate shoulders, really short shorts and white boots, she had long cyan hair up to her lower back, her blue eyes leading to the gaze on what seems to be their leader. I leaned at the deck of the ship and heard the conversation.

"So this is the lass that I found causing a ruckus at the deck?" She huffed at him showing signs of anger.

"Ohhhhh, feistly little one, you know how I like fiesty ladies... hehe." Well well, another molester? I guess that's my cue.

I leaped from the ground and landed to the top pole of the ship surveying which points are reliable to me at the moment.

**TPV**

The pirate leader, who was fat and shirtless and full of tattoos stood up in front of her.

"Well bitch? Aren't you going to pleasure me for your life?"

In turn the cyan-haired girl spat on the floor.

"Like a fat guy is going to be any more horrid."

The leader gestured one of the pirates to grab a child and aim a dagger at his neck. The child squirmed out. "MOMMY!" The girl took a deep turn for the worst as she gritted her teeth. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Do as I say or the child gets it."

She sighed, not knowing anything she started unbuttoning her dress, but just about halfway, a shout from above killed the pirate hostage-taker.

"SOUL TAKE!" he grabbed the pirate's chest from above and crushed it. "So who's next?"

All the pirates surrounded him with fully armed weapons, Demonus laughed. "Wow such weak arms, it'd be too easy." Torn, the one who saved the child looked back. "Well that's one problem although I like to make this quick." He fixed his eyes on the girl and nodded, she somehow understood what he said as she ran for the rope, hoisting her up the top pole leading to the weapon deck.

"HEY SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" Torn, having mastered the portal technique has no need to shout it, as he dumped his hand on the center forming a green portal and out came five armored Soul Takers.

"Have some fun boys..." The Soul takers, although outnumbered, are still strong enough as the pirates didn't really know their weak point. This led Torn astray and stood firm by the weapon deck, the girl jumped from the pole using the rope as a bungee and landed near Torn.

"Thanks for the assist...umm." Not knowing his name and Torn still focusing on the other pirates surrounding both of them.

"Torn, and you might want to button up your shirt..."

"I'll get to that, need any plan?" Torn whispered to Demonus that turned him into Spiritlooms. Causing her to smirk and comment on it.

"Awesome."

"Thanks, what do you use for a weapon." Calmly she pointed to the chained daggers with an ice crystalline detail.

"Okay, I grab your weapons you try to criss-cross any enemies by covering each other...got it?"

"Got it."

"ENSLAVE!" Instead of chaining up the pirates the chains grabbed her weapons and hurled it toward her, who caught it easily.

"Now the fun begins..." She stated, clashes were heard around the ship, it wasn't long till the pirates were either killed off, soul taken, or knocked unconcsious.

The pirate leader knelt down... "Crap...how could you get so stro-" He saw the badge on Torn's clothing he quickly recognized it and bowed, though the last time Torn did that, he covered his badge to conceal himself from the people of the last town.

"Please...put me in prison Chaser... don't hurt me any more!" This led the other people to think Torn was part of the Grand Chase, lots of mumurs and comments are around him.

"They seem to praise you now sire." said Demonus as Torn looked around. The girl blinked and moved toward him.

"Woah...you are a part of Grand Chase?" Seeing that, Torn nodded and made the girl spin around.

"Wow! Will you please recommend me? I mean I always wanted to be part of Grand Chase so baaaaad...and..." As she continued talking, he can't but feel that Torn likes to be with her, apart from the fact that he too also likes to be with Maya they felt both auras reconcile with his.

"Oh sorry, I'm Gwendolyn by the way...call me Gwen." Torn for the second time, other than being with Maya smiled.

"Torn...and sure I will recommend you to the Chase." Gwen smiled as she dashed toward the forest.

This made Guilt and Sealing Nova float in front of him with Torn frowning again. "What's the problem?"

"You just smiled!"

"Indeed."

Torn blinked and slapped both of the orbs.

"Enough with such talk let's get moving." Torn entered the ship, which was a gratitude for a free entry after saving them, Demonus started to detach from Torn and moved toward the two flying orbs.

"The master...he has felt a slight glow of happiness."

"Do you think she's the chick we're looking for?"

"Maybe, but there's always the Enlightened One."

"Let us continue more of this talk later..." With that, the three of them hopped on board the ship with Torn as the ship set sail to a port near the islands.

This journey to Torn's uncovered memories is pushing through, will he find out the truth in time?

Meanwhile at the forest near Kanavan, two people were trekking on the trail Grandezvous Chase Inn. One of them being the Knight Master while the other is a demon that resembled Lass in hair features.

"Are you sure my "brother" is here?" said the demon wearing a sleek coat and a pistol to his holster.

"I thought you hated calling him your "brother"" The demon smirked and trailed onward.

"Well sometimes there's that emotion where you're actually concerned for once."

The Knight Master smirked back at him.

"We shall see demon, there are five others like you who joined the team recently, I bet you know Dio, Zero, Ley, Ecilox and Torn."

The demon nodded at her statements as they near Grandezvouz Chase.

"But your reason for joining the Chase is not actually for reconciliaton is it?"

The demonic teen stopped in his tracks and cleared his throat with loud coughs before turning toward the red armored knight.

"Here's one thing, I'm not here to join the Chase, I'm here to check up on my sibling." The Knight Master chuckles in contrast to his reason.

"We shall see...Lupus." Both of them entered the double doors to the palace-like inn closing it behind them.

It's been hours since the bottle span and span everyone got tired looking at it.

Sieghart went to sleep because of boredom

Ace watched the bottle span while eyes narrowed and Jenelle leaned her head on Ace's arm sleeping.

Blade, Nate, and Dark were playing poker on another side of the room.

Jin also went to sleep near Sieghart's area

Liza and Hanzo discussed about the surroundings.

Ice felt so ashamed turned away and placed a bigger ice cubicle on her head.

Greg was busy yawning.

Brendan keeps eating dangos until the bottle stops.

Ash is busy face-painting the sleeping Sieghart for his amusement

After a few hours of the bottle spinning it finally stopped to Liza.

Liza then blinked twice. "Hey guys look wake up!"

Everyone turned to her." Huh?"

"The bottle pointed at me.. what's next?"

Jenelle smirked on a dark way with stars on her eyes.

"YES! Ok Liza... TRUTH OR DARE!?"

Liza, again blinked to whether or not this will confuse her so she asked any dumb person would.

"What's the better choice?" Liza smiled innocently while Jenelle took advantage of the situation by smiling like an evil witch cooking a nightmare halloween party to ten year old kids.

"Truth..."

"Okay, Truth." Jenelle stood up, almost unexpectedly which surprised everyone.

"What was with that kiss?!"

"Aren't we over this?"

"NO! We are not!"

"I already told you it's a sign of thanks why do you take it so negatively." Hanzo stepped in and leaned closer to her whispering something about Human and Pathic cultures to be completely different. Liza suddenly bowed in dismay.

"I am deeply sorry I didn't know..."

Ace just gave a considerate smile.

"That's alright..."

"Damn right it's alright." Jenelle sat back down pouting like a little girl.

Greg climbed up the ship's top and saw the island. "Guys...we're nearing it."

All of them stood up and saw the island, it is a big island seperated by two mountains, a volcano and an iceberg, they hear constant clashes, blazes, war cries, and freezing crystals breaking as they near the shore.

As the ship landed near the shore just two feet away...Blade stood up and narrowed her eyes at Greg.

"Hey...why is the ship just two feet away?" Everyone suddenly agreed as Greg jumped out and onto the shore.

"This is why...Magma Feet." Greg's shoes emanated red glows that make him comfortable like normal sand, this was indeed part of the island that is owned by the Magmaros, a group of people like humans but believe in their own god of fire. "And that's why I don't want the ship to burn up in flames."

All of them smacked the ship hard enough for Greg to sweat drop. "DAMN IT!"

Greg sighs as he led the way before turning back to them. "Aren't you guys coming? Make sure to wear any cold or heat resistant crap with you otherwise you're gonna be barbecue."

They all followed Greg's advice, but Ace kinda found it suspicious how he knows about the islands before they did, but then again, he did kidnap the princess from the Island of Spirits, so he probably knew what he was doing the first time, this led Ace to shake his head in deep thought and that his conscience is telling him to concentrate.

"Ok guys put these on..." Ace then showed them the weird shoes

"What are they?" Jenelle sweatdropped

"They are Mari's new inventions the Frozen Shoes and the Burning Sneakers" Ace explained and gestured with one finger pointing upward.

"Wow!" Everyone except a certain someone said in unison

The group put them on and started to jump out of the ship.

As they ran through ground of hardened lava and jumped icy tree branches that easily crack. They finally made halfway of the island, it is a midway mountain viewing, an icy bridge on the left and a hardened lava bridge on the right only where a small square piece of land remained at a normal temperature, a great view from below to the mountains of fire and ice still clashing and a ruined building with two signs pointing left and right encrested on the wall.

_Left: Mount Frost and the Kingdom of Ice_

_Right: Mount Burn and the Kingdom of Fire_

"Ok... we are here" Greg answered and finally turned around.

"Ok what is here?" Ash questioned, the hooded jock.

"Here. Is the normal land space the island HAD." Greg then explained further

"What do you mean "had"?" Jenelle replied with one eyebrow raised

"HA! You should know more Water Lily... The island of fire and ice wasn't always covered with a frozen blizzard or a volcanic eruption oh no no... It used to be a normal island before "This" happened."

"What are you talking about "Greg"" The angry rama now clenched his fist

"Patience... "Jin" you don't want to hurt your informant HAHAHA!" Greg mocked the Rama.

"Grr..." Jin suddenly looked away.

"Ok then... long ago there were two tribes. The first tribe is called the Magmaros Tribe, all they ever do is gather food and go to war if necessary to support the fire god known as Firen. The second tribe is called the Frostus Tribe, they bring peace and gather sacrifices if necessary to support their own god, Freeze. The two tribes along with it's other inhabitants.. villagers etc. lived in peace and harmony until that very day the gods landed on this very field trying to argue who is the better king of this land.. they soon tore apart nature itself on the other parts of the island especially the mountains you see now. All the inhabitants were either frozen, burned, or turned to frost and flame soldiers. The land became a total frozen-burned wasteland because of those twins and for years their discord hasn't been settled."

"That seems like a harsh story" Nate commented

"Hell yeah it is you dope!" Greg then shouted at Nate.

"HEY!" Nate gave an angry look at Greg.

"Guys knock it off... ok I'll be splitting all of us by six so Jin you-" Ace was suddenly interrupted by the eruption on the other side of the island.

As the eruption got stronger. The land they were standing on made a huge crack forever separating the twelve of them Jin and his group are on the left while Ice and her group are on the right.

"What the hell happened?" Greg looked around and added. "HEY! Timey!"

"What?!" Ace shouted from the other side

"Why am I stuck with firehead here?!" Greg then pointed to Jin.

"NO... the question is why am I stuck with this douche!" Jin retaliated

"You two are gonna be fine.." Ace gestured both his hands by lowering them alternately.

"WHAT!? NO WAY!" Jin and Greg complained in unison.

"Will you guys shut up? I'm trying to figure something out..." Blade got a GCPad (Mari 's Invention) and viewed the 12 of them.

_**LEFT (FROST SIDE)**_

_**Jin**_

_**Greg**_

_**Blade**_

_**Hanzo**_

_**Dark**_

_**Jenelle**_

_**RIGHT (FIRE SIDE)**_

_**Ice**_

_**Ace**_

_**Nate**_

_**Liza**_

_**Ash**_

_**Brendan**_

Blade widened her eyes in shock and disbelief. "Wait! Weren't there thirteen of us?"

All of them looked at the giant fault crack between them and screamed in unison (except Greg) thinking that Sieghart fell to his death.

"SIEGHART! BLADE! How could you?!" Nate then barked like a dog even though he literally looks like a dog.

"ME?! I didn't do anything I thought Sieghart was with Ash." Blade shouted on the other side pointing at Ash.

"Woah woah... Hedgey.. I would never hurt the master, it was probably Greg that pushed him behind." Ash shouted on the left side pointing at Greg.

"WHAT? I don't even know who that guy is and even if I did... you would've heard him scream!" Greg glared at Ash.

"Guys it dosen't matter, we will give our condolences to the Highlanders and maybe ask to give another chance to Sieghart." Dark finally calmed the whole situation down.

"Ugh! Dark's right... we shouldn't let his death be in vain. Let's go!" Jin replied in sadness, he led his team before Ice led hers.

Now did all of you think that Sieghart would die that easy? Well our island hopping team did, but you want to know what REALLY happened?

Let's go back to where the ship was...

The ship was docked just two feet away from the island and on the inner deck was a familiar Prime Knight sleeping on top of his bed bunk full of leftover Dango sticks and cup noodles from Jenelle's cooking. Yes, it was the always-ever lazy Sieghart, seems like our heroes forgot all about him already.

Sieghart tossled around in his sleep to what seemed like a bad dream.

"No...I...must protect...must...protect..." As he kept tossling around in his bunk he finally stopped and smiled in his sleep.

"I must protect the island of sandwiches from the evil grip of my great granddaughter! Elesis! I shall set the sandwiches free!" With that, he went back to snoring in his usual bunk.

**Me: So... how was the continuation?**

**Ace: I dunno, let's ask the reviewees about it**

**Me: Oh yeah... been gone a long time. Make a review on this chapter give me some corrections if there are any.**

**Ace: The next chappy is about?**

**Me: Never thought of it... but still thinking xD**

**Ace: ...**

**Me: Oh yeah! Sorry I couldn't tell the Kerrie Beach part, but I'm quite CERTAIN the last part of this MainSide (Part 3), will be the longest of the two! And don't worry my head's bursting with ideas. UNTIL NEXT TIME.**

**1. Greg knew all about this before they even did.**

**2. Sieghart was left behind at the ship.**

**3. The mystery girl? Soon.**

**4. Where Ace got all that stuff? Soon.**

**5. Torn's next flashback? Part 3, the Last Part.**


End file.
